Demi Meets The Sonic Heroes Part 1
by NycAngelKate6492
Summary: Demi Lovato and her friend Winnie the Pooh or Pooh Bear for short are in Puerto Rico for a vacation after finishing up a movie.Along the way,they meet a bumbling and funny detective team, a speedy hedgehog, a two-tailed fox boy, and a strong echidna.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 14:Happily Ever After  
Me: This is the final chapter where everyone is happy and now on with the show.  
Rain continued to pour and everything is quiet, as Kate kept crying on Tails's chest. Suddenly, one beam of light falls like a shooting star, then one by one, more beams of light kept falling down. Kate stopped crying and looked around, knowing what is happening and starts backing away, as Tails's body rises up off the ground. Hubie, Sonic, Shadow, Donald, Blossom and Knuckles watches this in extreme anticipation. Alvin, Simon, Theodore and Jeanette saw this and went next to her. Tails rises up to the air magically and began to turn, slowly. He is enveloped in a cloud of light and his cloak wrapped around him. Underneath, Tails's body began to shift and transform. His hand came out and the brown fur on his arm disappeared into his orange fur and his gloves are still on. Kate kept backing away, as we see his shoes turns into red and white shoes and the fur on his leg had changed into a orange fur and the brown fur has disappeared. His ghost outfit had disappeared and his two tails turn back to orange fur. Finally, a wind blows across his face and the brown fur had disappeared into orange fur, revealing Tails's face. Tails then gradually descends and is laid on the floor again. Kate was about to touch him, but Tails begin to move.  
Tails got up and looks at his hands, "It can't be....." Tails turns around to face Kate. Kate looked confused for a moment. "Kate, it's me," said Tails. Kate keep looking at him, but when she saw his blue eyes, she knows it's really him,"It is really you!" Kate places her hand on his cheek. Tails places his hand on Kate's cheek and they both stare at each other, very passionately. Both of them leaned closer and they finally kissed. While they kissed, fireworks display and explode around them. The gloom around the castle had disappeared, revealing a blue sky.  
The castle transformed, with the gargoyles changed into cherubs. Hubie, Sonic, Shadow, Donald, Blossom and Knuckles then came out, while they began to change and given powers again. Hubie changed and he got a green pebble back again and has his memory back. "Hubie," said Tails. Sonic changed next and now has on a blue tuxedo and Shadow changed and now has on a black tuxedo. "Sonic and Shadow," said Tails. Donald changed and now he has on his court wizard outfit and has his own memory back."Donald!" Tails hugged Donald.  
Knuckles's dragon wings came out and his gloves went back to his powerful gloves."Knuckles!" said Tails. A beam of light hits Blossom and she flew around, meaning her powers have came back and she is the Power Puff Girl Leader again. "Blossom! Oh, look at us!" Tails hugged them all. Tramp, Hazuki and Rere ran to the others. "Aunt Blossom, Aunt Blossom!" said Hazuki. Magic appeared around Tramp and he is now clear and with a brand new collar. Light orange magic appeared in Hazuki's hands, it was a Dokkan Bottle and it transform into her Dokkan witchling outfit, while Rere changed into Hazuki and back. Blossom then picked Hazuki up and hugs her,"Oh my goodness!"  
"It's a miracle!" Hubie exclaimed, as Tails picks Kate up and swings her. We now see that they are at the ballroom, wearing the same fancy clothes, just like before, while all the people, including the good people from the village watched them. Tails and Kate kissed quickly and they began to dance. "Ah, young love......" Hubie sighed as Sonic and Shadow nodded in agreement.  
"Oh, Hubie...." Marina, now has her memory, uses her finger. Hubie grins evilly and began to chase her, but Donald stops him and shakes his hand. "Well, Hubie, old friend. Shall we let bygones be bygones?" Donald asked. "Of course, buddy. I told you that she would break the spell," said Donald. "I beg your pardon, my friend, but I believe I told you." Donald corrected. "No, you didn't, Donald. Hubie told you," said Sonic.  
"You most certainly did not, you penguin nerd!" Donald pushed Hubie. "En grade, you overgrowth duck!" Hubie and Donald began to fight, but then, Marina and Sonic stopped them. "Well, both of you guys stop it?" Sonic then asked. "Yeah, break it up you two," said Marina. "It's doesn't matter who told who, but we are free from the spell." "And besides, you guys, we can now kiss our true loves as well," said Shadow as he kissed his girlfriend Cream the Rabbit on her cheek and she gigged out loud. Marnia then kissed Hubie on his beak, and he gave her the pebble. Alvin, Simon, Theodore and Jeanette watch Kate and Tails dancing, while Jeanette looked down sadly. "Oh, Jeanette, I brought a friend with me." Theodore called. Theodore moved, to revealing a familiar humanoid chameleon with purple skin, yellow eyes, a yellow horn on his forehead, and is wearing white gloves and black/yellow/ green shoes. It was Espio. Jeanette's eyes widen and she ran up to him and gave him a big hug. Simon cried tears of happiness and hugged Alvin, as he, Alvin and Theodore smiled. Meanwhile, Tails and Kate keep dancing, while Blossom, Knuckles, Hazki, Rere as Hazki, Lilo, Terra, Ace and Rev watched, as Ace and Rev, who began to cry. "Are they going to live happily even after, Aunt Blossom?" Hazuki asked. "Of course, Hazuki, of course," Blossom answered. Hazuki looked puzzled,"Do I have still to sleep in the cupboard?" Ace and Rev then laughed along with Lilo and Terra. Blossom laughed and hugs the witchling and the fairy then high five Knuckles. Tails and Kate continued dancing around the ballroom, while the people watched and the chorus began to sing the last line. Certain as the sun, Rising in the east, Tale as old as time, Song as old as rhyme, Beauty and the 2tailed Fox. And so they all lived happily ever after. The End! Me: So did you guys like the story? Alvin: Like it? Once again I loved it! Simon: Me too. Theodore: Me three. Jeanette: I did it too, Kate- chan and once again I get to be with Espio. Lilo: Great story, Kate. Terra: I loved the ending. Me: Oh, Terra, you always liked the ending of my stories. Lilo: So what is next for you, Kate? Terra: Lilo, again don't be rude, she is going to tell us, right Kate? Me: Right, Terra, coming next is another surprise story staring my good friend Demi Lovato and her good friend Pooh Bear. Alvin, Simon, Theodore and Jeanette: Cool! Lilo: I can't wait for this one, Kate. Terra: Me too. All: So read and review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Team Chaotix Part 1  
Me:This is the first chapter of my next story that once again started my good friend Demi Lovato and her friend Winnie the Pooh or Pooh Bear for short and now on with the show.  
We see a airplane in the air. And inside, we see a girl who is 16 and half years old with long, light, brown hair and bangs and matching brown eyes. She is wearing a black top, skinny, dark-wash jeans, a funky, black fedora, and with a golden locket with her name on it around her neck, white socks and black sneakers with pink laces. She is Demi Lovato and she was in a airplane ride and next to her, was a purple backpack with pink hearts on it. "Whee! I'm so loving Puerto Rico, it is a cool place for a vacation." said Demi as the airplane spin her around. After a hour, Demi sighed as she got off and took a walk down the street, swinging her backpack around. It was getting dark as the sun was going down. "Wow, I better find a good place to sleep for the night." Demi said. Demi then walked around until she saw a huge mansion. "Ah-ha!" Demi pointed."Pooh Bear, what do you think?"  
Her friend, who is a yellow bear with black eyes and is wearing a short sleeved red shirt, came out of her backpack, tired and looked. He nodded and went back to the backpack to sleep. Demi smiled as she walks towards it and knocked the door, but nobody answered it. She sighed in frustration and leaves. Demi finds a bench in the woods and sleeps on it. That morning, Demi woke up, but she got freaked out when she saw that she was in someone's house. She got up and look around as she holds her backpack. She didn't notice that someone was behind her.  
That's when the person tap her on her shoulder and Demi jumped to the roof with her head stuck into it. "Oops, sorry." The person, with a boy's voice, said. Demi got her head out of the roof, but fell on the ground. She looked up and saw the person. It was a short boy is 14 years old with short black hair, orange eyes, and wears a blue shirt, brown jeans, white gloves, and matching orange shoes. "I didn't mean to scare you, miss." Charmy said. "Oh, no, you didn't frighten me......" Demi then got her mouth covered by the boy's hand. 'What?" Demi muffled. "Don't lie, my mom...." The boy then noticed something but smiles."Just don't lie because my mom hates liars." The boy uncovered Demi's mouth after Demi raised her eyebrow up. "Okay, then, but.....,oh, never mind. I have to go." "Stay with me for a while, I have go to school." The boy said. "Oh, thank you, Mister." Demi said. "You can call me, Charmy." The boy, now known as Charmy, introduced. "My name is Demertia Lovato but you call me, Demi." Demi greeted. "I'm off to school, so you might hang around until after school." "Oh, okay." That's when Demi and Charmy walked to Charmy's school, quietly. They finally reached the school.  
For hours, Demi waited patiently for school to be over. She is sitting under a window of a big classroom. Her friend is laying down in a field of flowers, relaxing. "This is getting a little too boring." Demi sighed. Demi then looks up, half of her face in the window. She saw Charmy and he begins to blush when he saw someone. Demi looks with her eyes moving and saw a young girl. She has pinkish- purple hair, reddish- brown eyes, and wears a purple school uniform with yellow sleeves and collar which has a red tie, long black longs, and brownish Mary Janes. From the looks of it, her eyes were shock looking. "Who is that girl and why her eyes look like she's in shock?" Demi asked to herself. Demi looks at Charmy and the girl at the same time as she notice Charmy staring at her with blushing cheeks. That's when the after school bell rings, making Demi fall over while freaking out.  
That's when Charmy came by with someone with her. "There you are, Demi. There is someone I want you to meet." Charmy said. "This is Maki Tokitou." Demi got up and saw a person with green hair and green eyes and wearing the same school uniform as Charmy. "Nice to meet you, Demi-chan." Maki greeted. "Hi." Demi waved. "Come on, Demi, I have to go home and so does Maki." "I will see you two tomorrow." Maki waved as she left. Charmy and Demi were walking from the school. Demi then began to speak when it became too quiet. "Hey, uh, Charmy, do you have anything to tell me before we get to your house?" Demi asked. "No." Charmy answered. "Well, I didn't see any family members since I was in that house." Charmy shook a little and said,"Well, you know about family members." "Ooh, a secret, huh? I will find out soon." "Uh.....Demi, nobody saw you during school time, right?" "Nope, I avoid the staff." "Oh, thank goodness. I..." That's when Charmy felt his heart beating. He looks at Demi but when Demi saw him, he looked a little confused. "Charmy, are you all right?" Demi asked. "I...uh...I" Charmy said. He then holds his mouth and nose as he looks like he was about to sting something. "Charmy, are you okay? You looks like you are going to pass out." Demi said. "Uh, Demi, you are not unhappy or anything, are you?" "I don't know, why do you asked?"  
"Then why, I'm doing...doing?" That's when Charmy stopped and his nose begin to bleed massively. Demi looked completely disgusted and so did her friend as he went back into Demi's backpack to clean up. Demi was covered in honey and so was Charmy. "I'm so sorry, Demi." Charmy said, sobbing. "I didn't want anyone outside of my family to know my secret... but I'm really a royal bumble bee but I don't save honey, I give it to someone else. I was placed under a spell to became a human and so, I'm so sorry, Demi." Demi was shocked as she cleans herself up. "Uh...An royal bumble bee?" "Yes..." "That is new to me, because I heard of vampires before, but a royal bumble bee that produces honey. That is totally new to me."  
"You know about vampires?" "Yes, I do, because I have know and saw Dracula, because if you were a vampire, you don't have to erase my memory because I am also good at keeping secrets." "Well, I don't erase memories and really?" Demi picks up Charmy and cleans him up as she spoke, "Hey, cross my heart and hope to...to... Well, you get the idea." "Oh...What am I going to do? My friends know my secret but now you. I'm so embarrassed." Charmy said, holding his nose and mouth, still. "It's okay. I will take you home and will talk to your parents about this."  
"Okay, just be careful with my parents please." 'Okay, I will." "Thank you." "No prob. When we get there, I need my clothes to wash because I can't believe that honey stains clothes." Charmy looked away, embarrassed as they walk to Charmy's place. At night, Demi wearing a blue robe and a hair towel, is walking down the hall and got out her clothes from the laundry. After she got them, she sighed and spins around with them as the robe and the towel came out of the spin tornado. Demi stops and is back in her outfit again. In the living room, there was Charmy's family. "Charmy Bee, you did this in front of a another human? How dare you!" Charmy's mother yelled. That's when his mother slaps him across the face with her sipper. Demi cringes but clears her throat. "Miss Bee, I have seen vampires and I kept secrets in all my life. I also have a black belt in karate." "Hmm..." Miss Bee mumbles. "Really." Demi said. "Besides, I will promise you that..." Before Demi could speak any more, she got hit by the sipper and a bump came out of her head. "I get it, already." Miss Bee said. "Oww!" 'Splendid!" Mr. Bee said. Demi smiled a little at that. And that's when her friend came out and look around. "Hey, Demi, where are we?" Pooh Bear asked. That's when the family looks at him especially Charmy. "Oh, how, adorable!" Charmy gasped. He kept looking around and went to the top of Demi's head. "Oh, This is Winnie the Pooh or Pooh Bear for short, he is my friend." Demi explained. "I see." Miss Bee said. "So, he is not a fairy." Mr. Bee said. Pooh Bear got angry but Demi grabbed him and smiled. "If you tell anyone about Charmy's secret, I will erase your memory." Miss Bee said, being scary. "Yes, sir." Demi said. So, in Charmy's room, Charmy is sleeping in his bed while Demi sleeps on the floor."So, Charmy, do you want to be friends?" Demi asked. Charmy hides half his face down in the blanket. "Sure. I like to be friends with you. Good night, Demi." (Yawn)"Good night, Charmy." Demi said. That's when they all went to sleep including Pooh Bear. Me: So read and review or else.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2:Team Chaotix Part 2  
Me: This is the next chapter where Demi and Charmy hung out together on the weekend and meets Charmy's friends,and now on with the show.  
That morning, Demi is still sleeping until Charmy said,"Good morning, Demi." "Morning, Charmy." Demi said, half awake. "Well, it is Saturday and we have the whole weekend to ourselves." Charmy said."So, what do you want to do?" "Well," Demi thinks of something. Later, Demi is wearing a black long sleeve shirt, a dark grey shirt over it, blue jeans and black shoes, is walking with Charmy, is now wearing a red and green racing stripes shirt, green pants, white socks and black shoes, but still has his white gloves on. "Thanks for the outfit, Demi." Charmy said. "No problemo." Demi answered. "I have no idea, that you can make up great outfits. How you do it?" "Oh, that is easy, I have come from Texas, and I love to wear different outfits, no matter what." "So, what, do we do?" "I have got plans for a good Saturday, together." That's when hip-hop music came on as Demi began to dance with it and Charmy watches.  
Demi then begins to sing as they walk down the street. Demi: Ohhh, I got you crazy, I'm going out of my mind. Her friend came out and dance to the song as Demi walks down the street while dancing. Charmy smiles and dances a little to the song. I think I'm crazy, I think I'm going out of my mind, You call me crazy, I thought I saw you touching my guy, Are you crazy?  
Maybe I should take you outside, And show you crazy, Ohh, I got you crazy. Later, Demi and Charmy are shopping. Charmy kept coming out wearing different outfits, as Demi examines it but shook her head a lot until Charmy came out, wearing a long black coat, and under it, a short white sleeve shirt with a peace sign on it, dark blue jeans and black boots. He also had on a short, black, spiky cape. Demi smiles and holds two thumbs up. A little hazy, Maybe I'm losing my mind, I think your shady, I know that you've been calling my guy, Are you crazy? Now I'm going to take you outside, And show you crazy, Ohh, I got your crazy. Demi and Charmy came out, wearing different outfits and sunglasses and holding shopping bags. Now they are at the park, taking a long walk. Then Demi shows Charmy inside of a spa place. Charmy wasn't sure until Demi smiles and winks. Charmy and Demi got massages, mad baths, showers and went swimming. Outside, they are now walking around the neighborhood. Then, they went to see a movie and Demi was enjoying this while Charmy was a little scared. Demi just calm him down and said,"It is just a movie." Demi and Charmy are now watering plants, while Pooh Bear is in the shade place, relaxing. "Ahh, Relaxing!" Pooh Bear sighed. Demi watched this, until she felt water on her back, she turned around and saw Charmy was pouring water on her.  
Demi smirks and did it back at Charmy. Later in the day, Charmy is at his job, while Demi is sitting at the customers chair, as she waits for Charmy's quitting time. And later, Demi and Charmy are about to have something to eat at Charmy's job. "What are you getting, Demi?" Charmy asked. "Just something really good." Demi answered. That's when the same girl from before came with the meal. Charmy then blushes red when he saw her. Demi and her friend saw her as well. "Hello, Bee." The girl said. "Hi, Karin. This is my new friend Demi." Charmy replied. "How do you do?" Demi smiled. "Demi, This is Karin Maaka." Karin looks at her and said,"Hello." Hi, wow, you are tall." "You are not scared or unhappy because of my eyes?" "Nah, I mean why would I be? After all, I have seen a lot of things." "You are a nice girl." Demi just smiled while Charmy just looks at her, thinking," Maybe Demi is a good friend after all. Maybe My friends and I will get know her more." That's when two boys came in to the shop and waved to Charmy. Charmy then smiled and waved back after Karin left and they came over to their table and sat down next to him. Demi looked confused at the sight of them. One of the boys is well built and is 16 years old, with short purple hair and yellow eyes and is wearing a blue jersey with a yellow 13 in the middle, black jeans, white gloves and white/black/green shoes. And the another one is a tall, young adult and is 22 years old with long black hair and golden eyes, and is wearing a long white sleeve shirt with black stars on the back, dark black jeans, white gloves, has on golden jewelry, black headphones on his head, and black boots. Charmy then told Demi, his friends's names, Espio the chameleon and Vector the crocodile. Demi then smiled and they all ended up laughing while they are eating. And so, a new friendship was born and for the two weeks, they have fun, together. Me: So read and review.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3:Team Chaotix Part 3  
Me: This is the next chapter where things get crazy and now on with the show.  
And so, after Charmy's job was over, Demi and Charmy walk together back to Charmy's home. "Hey, was Karin, a friend of yours?" Demi asked. "Well, Sorta..." Charmy said in a lower voice. "Hmm?" Demi looks at Charmy, who is blushing red. Demi then notices this as she looked at him slyly. "What? What? Demi, why you looking at me like that?" "I get it." Demi said. Dem then smiles. "It is not what you think! It is not what you think!" Charmy yelled. "Demi, are you listening to me? This is the biggest mistake!" "You have a crush on Karin, do you?" Demi asked, with a big smile. Charmy shakes his head back and forth yelling,"No, way! That is not true. I mean... how do you know?" "It's simple. I have seen young love everywhere." Demi then explained. Charmy blushes as he turns away. Demi then smiles at Charmy. "How about we hang out more?" Demi asked. "Okay, but don't embarrass me please." Charmy said.  
"Okay." Demi takes Charmy home as soon the sun went down. At Charmy's house in his room, Charmy saw Demi reading a book and reads a few pages. "Demi is so cool and a sweet girl, I know that She and I are going to be the best of friends." "Uh, Demi, do you like me ever if I'm the black sheep in the family?" "Of course, no matter what they are, they are still my friends. That's the whole thing about me." Charmy smiles and formed tears as he got up and hugged Demi which startled her. "Thank you." Charmy said. Demi smiles and said,"You are welcome." The next day, Demi and Charm are walking in the park. That's when Charmy had the same feeling again. "Demi, please tell me that you are not unhappy." Charmy asked.  
Demi stared at him and said,"Well...uh, I don't know." "Because I feel that someone is." Charmy said. That's when a sad girl came by and looked unhappy. Charmy then walked towards her. Demi watches and said, "Uh...Charmy, what are you going?" That's when the girl looked at Charmy until Charmy grabbed her and strings her making Demi cringe and her face turn white. Pooh Bear gasped and went back inside Demi's backpack. After Charmy strings her, that's when Charmy try to call someone on his phone until Demi says,"I got this." Demi then blew green powder from her hand, it got on the girl, and she fell asleep. Charmy stared at Demi. "Goblin dust, she wouldn't remember a thing." Demi explained. "Where did you get that stuff?" Charmy asked. "I had it for a while, it helps a lot, and come on, I will take you home." Demi said. Demi takes Charmy home as they walked out of the park. One morning, Demi packs her things and began to leave. "Where are you going?" Charmy asked. "Oh, just going around Puerto Rico, besides, I am glad that I came here. I am having a vacation." Demi explained. "We will see you and your friends again, Charmy." said Pooh Bear. He waved as Demi puts her backpack on her back. "Demi, can you tell me about yourself, before you leave?" Charmy asked. "Sure, okay." Demi said, sitting down. "Let's share." said Charmy. "Okay, I was born in Dallas, Texas and Me and my sisters were rised by my mom..." Demi began to explain about herself as Charmy listens and then Charmy will start his. A few hours later, it was dark as Demi walks off with her friend. She turns around and waves to Charmy and his family. "Later, Charmy." Demi yelled. "And it was great to meet you and your friends too." "Bye-Bye! And thank you for everything." Charmy waved back. The family waved good bye as they got back in the house. Charmy just stared at Demi as she walks off. "Come back soon, Okay Demi?" Charmy thought, then smiled with a giggle. Me: So read and review.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: Sonic the Hedgehog Part 1  
Me: The last time which we saw Demi, she made friends and said good bye to Charmy and his friends since she is still on vacation in Puerto Rico. In this part, we get to meet a boy who is a good dancer hero who is actually a speedy hedgehog, and now on with the show.  
We sees Demi walking with her friend, Pooh Bear through a village near by. It was foggy but Demi could see a little. "Hey, Demi, do you know where we are?" Pooh Bear asked. "No, not really, but..." Demi stopped when she heard a bell ringing. She looks and saw students walk out of the school. Demi then saw a boy is 15 years old with spiky blue eyes and emerald green eyes, and wearing a school uniform which is a short white sleeve shirt with a red tie, dark blue jeans, white gloves, and old black shoes. but the surprising thing about the boy, is his hedgehog ears and tail. "Whoa, he looks so cute!" Demi said to herself.  
Demi then walks up and saw the students going into their dormitories. Demi looks at them and saw only two of them on different sides. "Why are there two of them?" Demi asked. Demi looks to the left and saw the girls going in. She then looks to the right and saw the boys going in. "So it's separates girls and boys." Demi said. "That is what most boarding schools are. I guess this is one of them." Pooh Bear said.  
Demi shrugged, walks off, and sit on the fountain. Demi felt relaxed as she hear the water coming out. "The water relaxes me. How nice." Demi thought. That's when two pairs of eyes came in the water.  
Demi turns around but when she saw the eyes, she yelled and then falls in the water. Demi got up and looks up. "Demi, are you all right?" Pooh Bear asked. "Yes, and I am wet." Demi said. That's when Demi came out and then saw a boy next to her. It was the same boy from before. "Are you okay? You look like you just saw a ghost." The boy asked. "I'm fine. I thought that I saw eyes." Demi said. "Here, have a towel." The boy handed her a towel and she wipes herself with it. That's when her hair puffed up. Demi then fixed her hair. "So, do you go to school here?" The boy asked. "No, I am just having a vacation here." Demi answered. "Well, then come with me to my dormitory room." That's when they walked to the dormitory for the boys and went into Sonic's room. "Wow! What a cute room." Demi said. Pooh Bear came out and looked around, smiling. "So this is what a dormitory room looks like." Pooh Bear said. The boy looked at Demi but saw Pooh Bear. "A fairy..." The boy said. Demi stops looking at him as her face turn into a different face and looks at her friend. "You can see cartoon all stars?" Demi asked. "Cartoon All Stars?" The boy asked. "The Cartoon All Stars are a special group in LA, they can only fight for truth, justice and the goodness in and for everything and everyone. They each have a cool power, the power to control the elements." Demi explained.  
"Oh." The boy said."Say, uh... can you stay for a while and we can be friends?" "Sure, and I am Demetria Lovato, Demi for short." Demi greeted, then giggled. "My name is Sonic the Hedgehog but most people call me Sonic sometimes." The boy now known as Sonic, introduces himself. "Hmm. I prefer you as Sonic myself too." Demi said. Sonic smiled at Demi so does Demi and Pooh Bear. "And this is my friend, Winnie the Pooh or Pooh Bear for short, and he has the power of fire." Demi said. "Oh." Sonic nodded. That's when Demi looks at his ears and her eyes swirled. "Oh, your ears." Demi said. "Huh?" Sonic asked. "I like your ears." Let me just make you a bed on the bottom." "Okay." Demi said, puts her stuff down, and came close to Sonic. "I wonder what kind of ears that you have and the same thing goes for your tail as well." "Well, will you please sit down!?" Sonic said, loudly. Demi rushes to a seat and sits down. "Okay, then." "Are you coming to my class tomorrow? We start with ballet." Sonic said. "Okay." Demi nodded. That morning, Demi is sleeping until Sonic yelled, "Aww, man, I'm late!" Demi hits her head on the top bunk as Sonic got up, got on his uniform quick, grab his things, and runs off. Demi stares at him and looks at his alarm clock. "It's only 6:00 in the morning." Demi said. Demi then shrugs and got out of bed and puts her clothes on.  
Later, the students are sitting on the ground as Demi just stand there with Pooh Bear. That's when a humanoid cat came in. "Huh?" Demi and Pooh Bear asked, in confusion. "That is Mr. Cat." Sonic whispered. "Class, begin to ballet!" Mr. Cat said. That's when the whole class starts as Demi sat and watches on a chair. Mr. Cat came to her and said,"Well..." "Uh, Mr. Cat, Demi is not a student here, she is just a visitor!" Sonic explained, as he was jumping up like a ballerina. "Hmm." Mr. Cat said. "Get up!" Demi gets up quickly as Mr. Cat stares at her arms, legs and body.  
"You have long arms and legs, do you?" Mr. Cat asked. "Well, the truth is, I can dance." Demi said. "Mmm, class stop and sit down!" Mr. Cat called. Everyone stops and went to take a seat. "The visitor will dance for us if she knows ballet." Mr. Cat said. "Sonic, help her out with Rue." Sonic looks around and points at himself. "Yes, you have to or you will marry me!" Mr. Cat yelled. Sonic screams and went by Demi. "Marry you?" Demi asked. "He only says that if we don't listen." Sonic explained. "Okay?" Demi wondered, scratched her head. That's when a girl with black hair, reddish eyes and wearing a dark red ballet dress and shoes, called Rue, came in and she dances inside. Demi was amazed of how Rue was good at ballet. "Whoa...." Demi said to herself. "You have taken ballet, have you?" Sonic asked. "Well, actually, I have not..." Demi got cut off as Sonic took her hand and they stand in front of everyone. Rue came next to them, ready to dance. "Just do as I say, Sonic." Rue said. "Okay." That's when Mr. Cat plays Russian Dance from the Nutcracker. But Demi ended up making a fool out of herself and smashes into the wall, ended the music. Later, Demi is a pretzel shape and her friend came to her. "Demi, are you all right?" Pooh Bear asked. "I thought, you said that you took ballet." Sonic said. "Okay, I said that I can dance but I never said, that I took ballet!" Demi said, then we hear cracking noises from her body,"Oh, my leg." Later, Demi is covered in bandages as she walks with a cane after school with Sonic. "I'm sure that you will get better. I wasn't good at ballet myself." Sonic said. "Oh, are you a beginner?" Demi asked. "I was for a while." Sonic said. As they walked to the dormitories, the eyes Demi saw before appeared and said."Maybe, this girl can be the new ballet dancer and the more tomboy one..." That's when he laughed out loud. Me: So read and review.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter5: Sonic the Hedgehog Part 2  
Me:This is the next chapter where Demi fights her first battle as someone else and now on with the show.  
As Sonic talks to his friends in the hall, Demi looked at a water fountain. "I wonder what I can do for Sonic but..." Demi stops when she saw a young boy with dark greenish hair that almost look black with green highlights, green eyes, and wears the boys school uniform. "Whoa...," Demi said,"What a cutey." Demi saw him, until he went to the building. That's when Demi heard laughter and looked around. That's when something came out of the water. It was a golden bracelet with purple gems on the wrist. Demi looks at it and gasped. "Whoa!" Demi said.  
Demi then pick it up from the water and looks at it. Demi's eyes turn into sparking stars in anime style. "I wonder if it is for me." Demi tries to slip it on but it won't, so Demi keep trying to put it on while grunting. "Stupid bracelet!" Demi yelled. That's when it open and Demi said,"Ah- ha!", Demi put it on her left wrist but then there was a clicking noise. Demi looks at it and was amazed. "I look so cute!" Demi said. "Demi- chan..." A familiar male voice called. "Hey, who's there? I am warning you, I know karate and I got a black belt in it!" Demi yelled, doing her moves. "Just listen to me!" The voice yelled. "Yes, sir, ma'ma or whatever!" Demi saluted. "You are going to be a ballet dancer hero like Prince Sean." "Prince Sean?" "Yes. You are going to be Princess Daisy." That's when a red glow came from a fountain and a red colored boy came out. "Huh?" Demi asked. "Who are you?" "I am Mute's heart piece." The boy said.  
"Uh..." Demi got cut off when she saw a bigger glow. She turns and sees Sonic transforming. She was shocked and amazed until Sonic transforming into Prince Sean. Pooh Bear flew by and were amazed too. "He looks so handsome!" Demi said. That's when Prince Sean saw Demi and gasped. "You saw me, did you, Demi?" Prince Sean asked. "Well, actually I was..." Demi said.  
That's when a flock of ravens went by Demi and the heart shard boy. Prince Sean grabbed it as the boy disappeared. Demi, covered in feathers, look at that as she spits out a black feather out of her mouth. "I have to give Mute, his heart shard." Prince Sean said. That's when Mute came out and saw Prince Sean. Prince Sean gave the heart shard to him until more ravens flock around them. Demi is struggling to get them away from her. That's when a boy with long black hair and red eyes and wears a dark black shirt, grey pants with feathers on them, white socks and black shoes. "A another ballet boy?" Demi asked. "He is Prince Kiba." Prince Sean said. "Be careful." "Give me that heart shard. If you do not, I will have my ravens attack her." Prince Kiba said, pointing at Demi. "No, I wouldn't let you have this or hurt Demi." Prince Sean said. "Fine, go!" Prince Kiba yelled.  
All of the ravens was about to attack Demi but that's when her bracelet glow. "Whoa!" Demi yelled. That's when Demi's arm with the bracelet raises up and begin to transform as music played. After the transformation, Demi stops in a ballet position. Demi is now wearing a long yellow dress with short sleeves, a flower gem on her chest, a golden crown on her head, short white gloves on her hands, white leggings and dark red ballet shoes. "I am Princess Daisy!" Demi yelled. Demi open her eyes but she made a glance. "Wow, Demi, that is so cool!!" Pooh Bear yelled. Demi said nothing as she ballet dances around Prince Kiba. "Dancing fire!" Demi yelled. That's when fire surrounded Prince Kiba, but he wasn't impressed. "Demi, what you are doing?" Pooh Bear then yelled. Princess Daisy froze as Demi's ghostly self appeared next to her. "What I am doing this for? This is not the real me! Who are you and what have you done to me?!" Demi yelled. Princess Daisy shook her head and then move the fire out of the way. Prince Sean dances next to her and said,"We should do this together."  
"No." Demi said. Princess Daisy dances around Prince Kiba and then said,"Leave now or I will use my new power on you." Prince Kiba smirks and just dances off as the ravens followed him. Princess Daisy then fixes herself. "Another one of your kind, Sean?" Mute asked. "No but... Princess Daisy, would you want to join me?" Prince Sean asked. Princess Daisy stood there as Demi's ghostly self next to her said, "Yes, I will join him! I will!" "Get real!" Princess Daisy answered. "Huh?" Prince Sean asked. "I work alone, Sean. Sorry." Princess Daisy replied. Everyone even Pooh Bear stared at her. "I don't need you guys. I am more of a better dancer than you!" They all are shocked but Pooh Bear came to her. Ghostly Demi came besides Princess Daisy. "What am I doing?! Just help him on his side! Don't do this alone!" Demi yelled. Princess Daisy runs off as Prince Sean went after her.  
Princess Daisy ran behind a wall and detransforms. Demi take off the bracelet and throws it at a wall. "I hate that!" Demi yelled, about to cry. "I am not turning into Princess Daisy again! I am sorry, Pooh Bear!" "Demi, it is okay. I know that wasn't you." Pooh Bear said. "Demi-chan!" The male voice yelled. "Why can't you be Princess Daisy?" "Okay, who ever you are, she doesn't want to help Prince Sean who actually happens to be my friend, Sonic!" Demi yelled. "And now I dislike being her! Take this stupid bracelet away from me!" Demi threw the bracelet again at the wall. Demi runs off, crying as Pooh Bear follows her. That's when Sonic, back to normal, saw her and Demi was heading for a pond.  
Demi is at the pond, looking at her reflection with tears as they hit the water. Sonic then saw her and he had a idea. "Demi- chan..." Sonic called. Demi looks up and saw Sonic. "Hello, Sonic,... I am not turning into Princess Daisy anymore so I don't hurt your feelings." "So you do want to help me, it's just Princess Daisy said, she doesn't want to?" "Yep." "Well, I didn't think she was you but I have a another secret to show you." Sonic said. "It's all about speed!" That's when Sonic shrinks and transforms as his school uniform fell on him. That's when a blue hedgehog came out. "You are a hedgehog?" Demi asked. "A hedgehog?" Pooh Bear asked. "Yep." Sonic grabs his clothes and goes in the water. There was a glow and Sonic came out of the water, through his clothes. "Yes, I am a hedgehog." Sonic replied. "Well, that explains your name and your ears and tail." Demi said. "Demi, I found your bracelet and please, be Princess Daisy one more time." Sonic asked. Demi looks at it for a moment, and she, nervously, reaches for it as her hand shakes. Finally, she takes the bracelet and said,"Okay, just one more time!" Me: So read and review.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6:Sonic the Hedgehog Part 3  
Me: This is the next chapter where this time Demi helps Sonic in the battle and now on with the show.  
Another day, Sonic is Prince Sean as he dances with the person and holds a heart shard. He goes to Mute and gives it to him. Suddenly, ravens came in and Prince Kiba came and dances in front of them. "Hello, Mute and Prince Sean." Prince Kiba said. "Buddy?" Sean asked. "I came for the heart shard." That's when Princess Daisy dances out on screen and dances around until she stops. "Stop, leave them alone!" Princess Daisy yelled.  
"Fine, but I am sure that you don't want to be raven food. Get her!" Prince Kiba yelled. The ravens was about to attack her but she dances up and spins around to dodge the ravens. She then uses Dancing fire to scare the ravens away. "You are going to pay." Prince Kiba yelled. Prince Kiba tried to get to Princess Daisy but he was blocked by Daisy's Fire Dance. That's when Funeral March music is playing as they glance at each other. Prince Kiba just smirked at her and danced away. The fire went away as Princess Daisy looks down. The music then faded away.  
"Will you join us now?" Prince Sean asked. "Sorry. I rather not." Princess Daisy answered. Prince Sean heard that and sighed but Princess Daisy turned around with a smile. "Maybe, I will someday, Sean." Prince Sean then smiled and hugs her as Daisy stood there. Her friend smiled and cheered out loud. The next morning, Demi walks out of the school with Pooh Bear. Sonic ran after her and asked," You are not going to stay for a while?" "Nah! I need to finish the rest of my vacation. Don't worry, Sonic. I will be back to see you." "Just be back, okay, Demi?" Sonic asked. "Okay." Demi nodded."Bye." Demi and Pooh Bear waved to Sonic and Sonic waved back with a big smile on his face as Demi walks off with her friend. Me: In the next chapter, Demi and Pooh Bear meet two boys with a big secret of their own. And so as always read and review and sorry, for the short chapter. The next one will be much longer than this one was.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7:Miles "Tails" Prower and Knuckles the Echidna Part 1  
Me:Last time we see Demi and her friend Pooh Bear, they are in a forest and they will meet two young boys with a big secret of their own and now on with the show.  
Demi saw a forest and goes in as her friend followed her. Sooner or later, we see spooky things in a forest, but in this forest, we see Demi trying to use a chain to pull something out of a well. "My own Puerto Rico Vacation! No English food, or the language." Demi mumbled. "And the forest isn't creepy." She tried to reach for the bucket but she ended up, falling in the well, with her legs sticking up.  
She then saw that the chain was around her leg and she shook it off. Demi walked to her cabin and shut the door. Inside, Demi put water in a tea pot. Demi then fixed her hair and said,"Okay, then I think that they should be here in a minute now." "Who? Demi? Who is coming?" Pooh Bear asked. "Well, just someone." Demi answered as she set the table and chairs. She sat on a chair and sighed out loud. "It would be a girl, no make that two girls, one is a very strong but serious girl and the another one is a very smart but quiet girl and they go to school here."  
In the cloud, there was a school, but, boy it is not what Demi expected. "Ah yes, I mean no, no, no, no. That is two young boys." That's when two boys came out and went somewhere near the forest. "Oh, I think that is them and wow, they are very handsome." Demi said. The cloud went away and Demi stood up at once as Pooh Bear came next to her. "Do you think that you know where they are?" Pooh Bear asked. "Well, uh... maybe they are outside the forest and right is on time." as Demi spoke, the scene switches to the boys. One boy is 15 years old with short orange hair and icy-blue eyes, and wears a school uniform is front of a old tree and the surprising thing about him is his fox ears and two tails.  
The second boy climbs the tree to watch. He is also 15 years old with red hair and purple eyes and wears the same school uniform and the surprising thing about him is his echidna ears and tail. Their names are Miles "Tails" Power and Knuckles the Echidna. "Quiet, Knuckles!" Tails told Knuckles. "Sorry, I'm trying to be." Knuckles said. "Well, I thought that you were just about to go home instead exploring with me." "Look, I am not even moving." Knuckles said. Tails looks around with his hand over his eyes. He sees something and want to take a close look at it. Knuckles is still on the old tree but it was about to break. As Tails try to get closer, that's when the tree snapped and Knuckles fell on Tails. "Oh, no!" Tails groaned. "Knuckles!" "I am so sorry, Tails. I didn't mean it." Knuckles said. "I know but be careful next time." Tails spoke. That's when Tails was in the entrance of the forest as Knuckles went to him. "Tails, please don't tell me that you are going in there. It is swarming with wolves." Knuckles asked. "I am not afraid." Tails said.  
Tails then ran into the woods until Knuckles gasped and went after him. "I hope that you know what you are doing." Knuckles said. Soon, the boys are deep in the forest as Tails led Knuckles. That's when three familiar pairs of eyes which being the anti-toons girls who is Evil Erin, Evil Alyssa and Evil Mina came up. Knuckles tripped over something until Tails picked him up. They then smirked, sneak up and went after the boys. Tails and Knuckles pushed under a branch as Tails moved it. The anti- toons girls pop up but Tails let go of it and it hits them. Tails sees something on a another branch. "I see something." Tails said. Tails then climbs the tree as Knuckles followed and Tails help him climb before Evil Erin snapped at Knuckles's leg. The boys kept climbing as the anti- toon girls open their mouths so when the boys fall, they will catch them in their mouths. The boys put their feet on a branch but slipped on it and break it as they hang onto the big branch. The branch that broke, fell into Evil Alyssa's mouth and she open her mouth and saw it.  
The boys kept moving as Evil Alyssa spit it out of her mouth and anti- toon girls still wait for the boys. As Knuckles hangs on to Tails, who hold a branch, tried to reach for the item until the branch broke causing the boys to fall and scream into the roof and landed in a chair. Demi was coughing as she fans herself, "Oh, (coughs) excuse me, I'm glad that you boys showed up." "You were expecting us?" Tails asked. "Well, in theory, not really." Demi said. "My name is Demetria Lovato. You guys can call me Demi and that is my real name." The boys didn't say anything until Demi spoke,"Come on, tell me, what all yah'll name?" "Oh, My name is Knuckles the Echidna." Knuckles introduced. "And I'm Miles Prower but most people call me Tails." Tails greeted.  
"Oh." Demi spoke. Knuckles then saw her friend. "Wow, what a cool action figure." Knuckles said, about to touch Pooh Bear. "Action figure? I am a member of the Cartoon All Stars!" Pooh Bear yelled. "He's alive and he can talk!" Tails yelled. "Like I said before, I am a member of the Cartoon All Stars and I have the power of fire." Pooh Bear explained. Pooh Bear flew next to Demi's backpack and looked at the boys. "And I am glad to meet you guys." Pooh Bear then smiled. "Wow, and I thought that our friends were like that." Tails said. "What friends?" Demi asked, sitting down with a soda can.  
"Oh, uh...it's nothing." Tails giggled. Demi then raised her eyebrow as she opens her drink and slips on it. Tails saw some cookies on a plate and grabbed some of them as he sat down on the chair, and ate some of them as well. "Can I have some tea?" Knuckles asked. "Sure, it is next the sugar." Demi nodded. Knuckles took some tea, pours some in his cup, put some sugar in it, and drinks it. "So, do you boys go to school around here?" "Yes, we go to Verone Academy. It is close to the woods here." Knuckles explained. "Me and Tails go to the same classes. Tails is in the science club and I am the ace of the school's baseball team." "Well, the truth is that Knuckles is not good at academics until he makes them up." Tails said.

"Just like I figured it out." Demi smiled with a giggling sigh. "What?" Tails asked. "Well, it is like in every cartoon show that I watched since I was a little girl, every school girl and/or boy is weak in academics." Demi answered. "Oh, and how can you tell?" Tails asked. Demi stood up, grabbed the remote from a table and turned on the TV which Sailor Moon is on. "Serena, I can't believe that you got a 30 on your test. You should be studying instead of watching TV." Serena's teacher yelled. "AH!" Serena screamed. "I want your mother to sign this and turned it tomorrow." Demi then turned off the TV. "You see what I mean." Demi said. Tails nodded but his eyes widen on how Demi got the remote. "How did you do that?" Tails asked. "Oh, I forget to tell you guys, even it sound crazy, but I have a black belt in karate." Demi explained. "Impressive." Knuckles smiled. "Cool." Tails said."I guess we will be good friends as we talk more." Demi said as she read a book called Magic Tree House. Knuckles then realized something as he grab his bag. "It was nice to meet you but we have to go home." Knuckles said. "My parents must worried about me." "So will my parents." Tails agreed. Tails then grabbed some more cookies and his bag, and then followed Knuckles.  
"Well, I will show you the way out." Demi said. Demi then grab a another remote and the whole place in the house went inside her backpack. "Whoa!" Tails said, in amazement. "You are amazing." Knuckles smiled. "Well, it is just my idea." Demi said.  
"Come on and follow me, boys." Her friend then went to Demi as she opens the door and everyone went out of the door. Demi closes the door but her hair got caught in it. Demi pulls her hair out but it went around her face. She pulls it off but her hair got spiked up which made Knuckles, Tails and Pooh Bear laugh. She then fixed her hair and stared at the boys. "Now, come let's go." Demi said. Demi walked off as her friend, Tails and Knuckles followed. Evil Erin, Evil Alyssa and Evil Mina got from behind a rock and followed them. "Jump." Demi said. Demi jumps on a branch hanging over the edge and jumps to the other side. Tails did the same thing but Knuckles jumps on it a little. Tails reaches his hand to Knuckles's and they grabbed each other and Tails pulls him up. Evil Erin, Evil Alyssa and Evil Mina tried but got their necks caught up on the branch as Evil Mina whimpered. "Now, we might hang out for a few hours or so." Demi said, sliding down a rocky cliff. "Maybe during your free time, okay?" Demi continued as she slides through the water and jumps on land. "But what we..." Knuckles said, as he and Tails slid down, but fell over, skidded over the water like a rock, and stopped. "I have baseball practice." "And I have science club duties." Tails nodded. "Okay, than I will see the game or something." Demi said as she walks off with her friend. Evil Erin, Evil Alyssa and Evil Mina try to stop while sliding and then slid under water until they hit a rock under water. They continued to follow them as a huge rock came rolling down the hill so they went back to water. And so the anti- toon girls looked up and sighed as they saw Demi, Pooh Bear, Tails and Knuckles went the other way, so they fell on the ground very exhausted. Me:So read and review.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8:Miles "Tails" Prower and Knuckles the Echidna Part 2  
Me: In this chapter, Demi ended up finding out about the boys's cool powers and now on with the show.  
Later the next day, Tails and Knuckles were walking to school with their bags. As they went to school, Demi's head poked out off screen. She tips-tops to the school and climbs a tree. She waited for hours as her friend picked some flowers and put them on his head, making him very cute. Hours later, Demi is sleeping with one of her legs hanging down. "Get it, Knuckles!" One girl yelled. Demi open her eyes and yawned as she stretches. Demi slides the tree safely. Demi then looks and saw Knuckles in a sport uniform, playing baseball and he had on a catcher's mitt in order to catch the ball.

"So, what is how you play baseball. I just thought that it was just a game for us to play in my old school." Demi said, sitting on the ground. "Hey, Demi, where is Miles?" Pooh Bear asked. "Who?" Demi asked. "Tails." Pooh Bear then answered. "Oh, but why you said Miles?" Demi asked. "Because it is his first name." Pooh Bear explained. "He said, that he had science club duties to do." Demi answered. "I like to do science and with math." After the game was over, Demi was walking with Tails and Knuckles out of their school. Tails then saw a girl and blushes. Demi looked by Tails's side and said, "Oh, a crush!" Tails turned red and yelled,"No way! Not really!" Demi smirks at him and whistled out loud. That's when a girl came up to them. She has short yellow hair, yellow eyes and has on the same school uniform as Tails and Knuckles. "Hello, Tails and Knuckles." The girl said. "Oh, Demi, this is Hikari." Knuckles said. "Hi there, nice to meet you and you looked pretty." Demi said. "Gracias." Hikari said. The boys and Demi then walked home as Hikari went the other way.  
At Tails's house, Demi is sitting in his room with Tails. "Your room is so cool!" Demi said. "Thanks." Tails smiled. Demi and her friend then saw a cellphone package. "Oh, cool, you have a cellphone." Demi said. Tails took it and said, "Uh, yeah, but it is a toy phone, well sorta..." Demi looked at him with her eyebrow up. Tails then smiled goofy. That's when the cellphone jiggled and poofed out into a small creature. It was pale yellow with blue eyes and forehead and it's tail end is shaped like a star. Demi's eyes's widen as Pooh Bear gasped. "Tails, I was starving-mepo." The creature said. Tails's eyes widen. The creature looked confused until Tails pointed at Demi. He turned and saw Demi's eyes glitter. "So cute!" Demi yelled. "Hello, I'm Mepple-mepo." Mepple said.  
"She is not suppose to see you!" Tails yelled. "Not to worry-mepo. She has a cartoon all star from LA, she is pretty, talented and she has a black belt in karate, wow." Mepple said, looking at her. Mepple then nodded and Tails said, "Okay, how weird." "It is okay-mepo." Mepple said. "Is there more of you, uh... Mepple?" Demi asked. "There is Mepple and him..." Mepple said, pointed at a another cellphone. It pop up into a another small creature, but this one is white and blue with long ears and a crown. "Hello, I'm Poron." The creature said. "Okay, double cute!" Demi squealed. "Uh, Let's go for a walk." Tails said. Later, Tails with Hikari, Knuckles, Demi and Pooh Bear are walking down a river stream. "It was nice of the others to to meet and know Demi." Knuckles said. "Yeah, pretty weird." Tails said. There was a rumble and a monster came out of the water and landed in front of them. "Roar!" The monster said. Demi's eyes widen and she screamed really loud. Demi then runs around as the boys watch her. "Should we transform?" Tails asked. "I mean Demi saw Mepple and Poron but what?" "Just do it- mepo!" Mepple yelled.  
That's when the boys got the phones out and put the cards in. They flip them around, waved their hands over it, they hold hands, raised their hands, and then Tails and Knuckles yelled, "Dual Aurora Wave!" That's when they transformed as Demi and Pooh Bear shed their eyes. The transformation stopped as Tails and Knuckles came down with different uniforms. "Emissary of light, Ghost Fox!" Tails yelled. "Emissary of light, Dragon Echidna!" Knuckles yelled. "And together, we are the Sonic Cures!" They then yelled together.  
Demi was amazed as her eyes widen and her mouth drop open in shock. "No, way..." "Servant of the Dark Power..." Knuckles yelled, pointing at the monster. "Return to the Darkness that you came from!" Tails yelled, pointing at the monster too. "Oh, my..." Demi whispered. That's when Hikari waved the cellphone of Poron and the wind blew up. She yelled, "Luminous, Shining Stream!" A stream of light surrounds her as she went up in the air and transformed. Demi sheds her eyes as Pooh Bear do too again. The transformation stops as she came down with longer hair and a different uniform. "Sparkling life, Shiny Luminous!" Hikari yelled. "Heart of Light and Walls of light..." "Okay, double no way..." Demi said as her eyes widen. "For them all to become one!" Hikari yelled as everything disappeared. Then a Heartiel Broach open and went on her bow which became a diamond and colorful balls around her. Demi was speechless until Tails and Knuckles jumped up and fight the monster. Demi watched as Pooh Bear came to her. "Should we help them, Demi?" Pooh Bear asked. Demi was still speechless.

"Then again, I will take that as a no." Pooh Bear then said. That's when Tails landed next to Demi. "Demi, run!" Tails yelled. Tails jumped up and kicks the monster as Knuckles punches him. Hikari then yelled, "Walls of Light, Give me courage! Be my hope and my strength." "Combine your powers-popo!" Poron yelled. A giant heart shadow is seen floating over the sea while a shining crest in the shape of a heartis under Luminous.  
Then her Heart Baton falls from the sky and into her palm. The crystal shines and the crest under her increases again covering the ground that Ghost Fox and Dragon Echidna are standing. Luminous let's go of the heart barton and it becomes a new one. It then shoots out light in rainbow colors around them as they got into their positions. "Abundant courage!" Ghost Fox yelled. "Overflowing hope!" Dragon Echidna yelled. "Together with the embrace of sparking light!" Luminous yelled. Ghost Fox and Dragon Echidna hold hands and with their free ones, back. "Extreme..." They yelled. "Luminario!" Luminous yelled. Fox and Echidna's feet step back and a heart appeared with rainbow colors before them. They reaches out their palms, and the heart sends out a golden light mist at the monster. "Zakenna!" The monster yelled. It exploded into a heart, little black stars jumped everything, and left. After that fight, they looked at Demi who was surprised until she yelled, "That was... so super cool!" "Uh, Demi?" Pooh Bear asked. "I mean, those cool powers, the outfits and all that, I also mean... Cool and Sweet!!!" Demi said, holding her hands, has gleaming eyes, and was moving her body back and forth. "Yeah..., and we are called Sonic Cures." Tails said. "And you know the names and our big secret." Demi stops and said, "Hey, don't worry, I can keep secrets. I mean I will not tell anybody. Besides, I have seen stuff like this all the time, back in LA. Believe me, it was so amazing." The boys smiled as they came to Demi. Me: So read and review.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9: Miles "Tails" Prower and Knuckles the Echidna Part 3

Me: This is the end of the first part of the trilogy and now on with the show.  
At the afternoon, Hikari, Tails is now wearing a short-sleeved yellow and white shirt, his white gloves, gold-yellow capri's, and white socks with red and white sneakers, and Knuckles is now wearing a red shirt with short sleeves, blue and tan jeans, his white gloves, and green socks with red and yellow shoes are with Demi at a road. "Do you have to leave?" Knuckles asked. "Don't worry, boys, I will be back." Demi said.  
"Yeah, but we were having fun with you." Tails said. "I would like you to be my new best friend, Demi." Hikari said. "Well, there is a good-bye song." Demi said. "Huh?" They asked. "Come on, it is a classic." Demi explained, taking out a piece of paper. Demi stands as Pooh Bear came next to her and he puts his hands behind his and Pooh Bear: There's a sad sort of clanging from the clock in the hall, And a bell from a steeple too. And in the nursery an absurd little bird, Is pooping out to say "cuckoo." Pooh Bear: Cuckoo, Cuckoo. As they sang the song, The boys, Hikari were enjoying the song while the creatures dance to the happy rhyme. So long, farewell, auf Wiedersehn, good night, Pooh Bear: I hate to go and miss this pretty sight. Pooh Bear then flew away and came next to Demi again. And so Demi said this, Good bye, Good bye, Good bye. Demi and Pooh Bear ran off as they waved to Tails, Knuckles, Hikari and the creatures and they waved back and said, "Good bye!" Everyone waved to each other as Demi and Pooh Bear ran towards the sun. This, once again ended the trilogy until the next trilogy part 2. The End!  
ME: So did you like this story, guys? Alvin: Once again, I loved it. Simon: Me too. Theodore: Me three. Jeanette: I did too, Kate- chan and you made Demi happy by doing this story for her and Pooh Bear. Lilo: So, Kate, what is next for you? Me; Well, Lilo, coming next is a another Team Dreamers story but this time, it starts me, Amy Rose, Cream the rabbit and Chesse the chao on our own adventure. Terra: Wow, Kate, what is this story about? Lilo: Yeah, what she said. ME: Well, girls, in this story, the anti- toons come back and attack once again, Cream, Chesse, Me, my guardians charas and Amy goes a mission/adventure to find Sonic, Miles "Tails" Prower and Shadow the Hedgehog who been kidnapped by the anti- toon girls and we had to rescue them. And it called, The Adventures of Cream, Kate and Amy Rose. Lilo and Terra: Wow, we can't wait, Kate. Jeanette: Me too, Kate- chan. Alvin, Simon and Theodore: Us too!. All: So read and review.


End file.
